


After lights are out

by ChaosInside



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Ballie, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosInside/pseuds/ChaosInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bea remembers the lesson Allie gave Boomer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After lights are out

After having said her good nights to the girls Bea turned off the light and went straight for her bunk. She sunk heavily onto the matress and laid still for a minute. Only then she was able to undress and get under the covers. It's been a long fucking day and she was still riled up, so it was no wonder Red hasn't been able to sleep. 

After restlessly turning around for what seemed like hours her mind drifted to the cheeky blonde that didn't waste any Kaz' free opportunity to shamelessly flirt with her. Bea scoffed as she remembered the scene in the cafeteria the other day. That little minx! The top dog hasn't been able even to look at Allie while the girl described all the pleasures of self satisfaction to Booms, but she still felt the blondes burning hot eyes on her during the graphical descriptions and now she recalled that feeling all too well. 

Blood rushed into her cheeks and she felt a slight tugging in her pelvis. What did the young woman say? Slowly massage the tits? Well, Bea could do that. She shyly brushed over her breasts and felt a warm tingling. It felt okay, not scary so she went for them again. This time doing the cupping with both of her hands and lighly playing with the nipples. The sensation got stronger and Bea licked her lips feeling her face getting warmer and the tugging down under more pressuring. 

So she left one hand caressing the breasts and the other slowly, very slowly wandered south. Red rediscovered her own skin as she inched forward. She felt smooth and raw patches, as well as scars and other marks and fine soft hair on her belly. To be able to focus on the sensation of her skin being gently touched after a long time the woman closed her eyes. With one hand still taking care of the breasts and nipples and the other wandering around the body, the mind got oddly empty - only the five senses were reigning over her. 

What was next? Bea had little trouble remebering, as her head was elsewhere. Oh, yeah. Stroke the insides of the thighs. She hesitated. Last time she touched herself in that region Bea started crying. She didn't want it happening this time as well. Again Allie came to her mind. Bea concentrated on the girls voice guiding her through the whole self "massage" thing. Her hand began to move again, passed the tight throbbing spot and successfully landed on her thighs.

Bea spread her legs a little, so that her hand was able to sneak inbetween and very lightly touched the soft and sensitive skin. At the same moment she pinched her nipple a little bit harder. The surprising result was her clit being on fire, really demanding attention. Allie's voice tentatively reminded her it's all about teasing yourself. 

\- Fine, Allie. I will tease myself now. But when I get a one on one with you again, I will give you the same treatment! - Bea made a note to herself to get back at the blonde that was teasing her relentlessly and now even invaded her thoughts. 

Red continued touching herself, both hands were roaming her body now; stroking, tickling, pinching, caressing all the different ways of touching hands are able to do. She enjoyed how her body changed under her fingers, that it was able to feel, no matter how hard Wentworth and her husband before it hurt her, Bea was able to feel and now, in that very moment, she felt very alive. Her breath hitched as all those ministrations were overwhelming and the burning in her center was probably able to set her sheets on fire.

The next stop was the clit. Right Allie? Bea licked her fingers and let them slide back to the center where the slightly colder fingers were very welcome. She slowly pressed the nub and then started to lazily circle around, while the other hand went for the tits again. The blonde rushed into her mind again. Naked, wet, pressed against the cold shower wall. Her moaning under the top dogs own body and asking if it's getting her wet. Now, she did remember, how Allies body felt like against hers. Remembered her eyes showing only want for Bea even though her brow was bleeding. Remebered her readily sliding down and reaching out for Red. The fingers being slow a few minutes ago began to pick up on speed and pressure and little moans escaped Reds mouth. A couple minutes more and her body stiffened and then propelled upwards, eyes opening wide and breath stoping for an endless second of bliss.

After a few minutes the top dog regained control of her breath and detected a remarkable sense of relaxation in her body and clarity in her mind. Allie was a master of her trade. Bea reminded herself of the mental note she made. A broad smile crept onto her face and within a couple of minutes Red sunk into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a Ballie fanfic so much I had no choice as to write it. I am open to constructive criticism, please help me to do better.


End file.
